


Bass Drop

by ellerean, SleepingTsundere



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerean/pseuds/ellerean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingTsundere/pseuds/SleepingTsundere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wasn't sure how he'd been convinced to go to the club, but a tempting stranger might convince him to stay just a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bass Drop

**Author's Note:**

> With a bonus [playlist](http://8tracks.com/quasigeek/bass-drop)!

His ears were ringing. Why had he agreed to come here again? Haruka set his water down for what felt like the hundredth time and rubbed his temples, doing his best to block out the droning _thud_ _thud_ _thud_ of the bass-heavy pop song blasting through the club.

He sighed softly, and went back to his drink. The moment his lips touched the glass, a new sound drifted to him, this one far more pleasant. A voice. He turned his head toward it, and—

—came face to face with an excessively handsome man on the seat beside him. The lights from above flashed all different colors, illuminating him in shades of violets and greens and blues. His hair was pulled back in a short, neat ponytail, red hair with red eyes to match. He wore a grin so toothy it would’ve put a shark to shame, and his outfit was easily on par with something Haruka could see on the cover of a magazine. He had an elbow on the counter, his head propped up on his hand.

Haruka took him in for a moment too long, realizing that he hadn’t actually heard a word of whatever he’d said.

“What?” he called over the music, and the man’s grin widened even further. He seemed amused, leaning toward Haruka with interest.

“I _said_ , ‘What’s a guy like you doing sitting all by yourself?’”

. . .

Haruka raised a brow and returned to his water, replying in what would normally be considered an outdoor voice. In this club, however, he was lucky that he even broke through the extra noise.

“Nursing a migraine.”

There was a flash of surprise on the man’s face, but it was gone soon, replaced with something of a worried smile. Haruka watched him out of the corner of his eye, continuing to sip his water.

“Really? That’s no good. People come to these kinda places to have fun.”

Haruka turned to him, brow still cocked. This guy was trying _way_ too hard...

“Are _you_ having fun?”

“...ah?”

“Is talking to me fun? Or are you part of a club patrol, making sure everyone here is having fun?"

“...”

Haruka smiled softly, highly entertained as he watched the stranger lose all capacity for speech, opening and closing his mouth, obviously trying to think of something, anything, to say that wasn’t a clear _No_ , _I’m hitting on you_.

...though maybe Haruka was being a bit too cold. He’d be lying if he didn’t think this guy was attractive, and for the most part, he wasn’t really _bothering_ Haruka...

“I’m joking,” Haruka said, when the stranger still hadn’t replied. “Sorry. I was... brought here.”

It was like a switch flipped. The stranger looked relieved, having something to work with in terms of conversation. Haruka almost laughed.

“Oh, so you’re with someone?”

It sounded like such an open-ended question when it really shouldn’t have sounded like a question at all. Haruka looked him up and down, ignoring the small flash of heat he felt in his stomach, and replied quietly.

“...I don’t have to be.”

Now the stranger’s brows went up, smiling coyly. He sat up a little straighter, as if wanting to show off his physique... and what a physique it was. Haruka hadn’t been able to tell before, but... _wow_. Broad shoulders, muscular arms... if he had to take a guess, Haruka would say this guy swam.

“So you’re that kinda guy?”

. . .

Haruka set his glass down with the intention of not picking it up again, turning his body fully toward the other man.

“Is someone like _you_ here alone?”

It was Haruka’s best go of flirting. This guy was... _something_. He couldn’t possibly be alone. He looked like he belonged there and, more specifically, _with_ someone. Someone just as attractive. Someone to dance with him... chest to chest... waist to waist...

His eyes flicked to the stranger’s lap, swearing to himself he was only checking out his black skinny jeans, certainly not anything else, before going back to his eyes. The stranger was chuckling, as if he’d been caught in an act.

“...fair enough.”

He finally looked away from Haruka, searching the club in a way that didn’t seem like he was terribly concerned about finding something before turning back to Haruka with a _Ya got me?_ smile and shrugging.

“Yeah. I’m here with someone. To be honest, though... I’m not having much fun, either.”

“Really?”

Haruka was intrigued, but it didn’t show.

The man shook his head. “Nah...”

Then, he shifted a little closer towards Haruka, his voice going low, his words suave and seductive.

“So how ’bout we turn our two bad nights into one good one?”

. . .

Haruka didn’t miss the way the stranger’s gaze drifted over his body; he’d have to have been blind to. No, Haruka was very aware of this man, every little movement. How his bangs fell over his eyes, how every part of him seemed in tune, total perfection. His muscles, his gazes, the way he carried himself...

He took a moment to scan the club, the dozens of dancing young people... couples...

. . .

Haruka glanced toward the stranger, nodding.

 

* * *

 

Rin hadn’t expected him to actually accept the offer.

It didn’t seem possible that every guy in the place wasn’t fawning over the blue-eyed beauty, though his posture at the bar hadn’t exactly said “come talk to me.” He’d been leaned over slightly, rubbing his temples, nursing what seemed to be a glass of water. But Rin had caught the look when he’d glanced toward the dance floor—the kind that said he’d rather be alone, but wouldn’t mind company. The way those blue eyes flashed in the multicolored lights, intrigued just enough that Rin had sidled up to him with his trademark grin.

And now, he had the guy on the dance floor.

The guy was slightly shorter than he was, so when he stared at the floor, Rin couldn’t see his expression at all. But he took the opportunity to size him up—the black silk shirt open at the collar, tucked into dark denim skinny jeans. A leather necklace dipped low into the _V_ of his chest, on which dangled a charm that looked like some kind of fish. A little weird, but it suited him somehow.

He was a pretty good dancer; Rin thought he must’ve had a good teacher. The guy kept good rhythm, standing close enough that Rin could feel the heat but without touching. A little bold, but a little hesitant.

That would have to change.

Rin leaned close to his ear. “You’ve got some nice moves,” he said, in what should have been a whisper, but the music was too loud and he nearly had to shout.

The guy looked up, and Rin’s steps faltered for only a moment. His black hair was swept over his face, his eyes shining beneath the unruly fringe. His gaze was unwavering, bordering uncomfortable, until—

Rin bit back a yelp of surprise when the guy’s arm wrapped around his waist, their hips crashing together as he was pulled in. The music’s heavy bass vibrated the floor, and the guy began grinding his hips to the music as that arm tightened around him.

The guy hadn’t spoken since they got onto the dance floor, but his body language said more than words, anyway. Rin felt hot breath on his neck, felt his sharp hipbone through his jeans. He realized all too late that he should be holding on, too, then threw one arm around his shoulders. The tension in the guy’s body eased a little, but that arm remained tight around him.

The song seemed to be never-ending. Rin wanted to say _something_ , but doubted he’d be heard over the music, anyway. So they danced, bodies flush now, and Rin only regretted that he couldn’t see the guy’s face. He could feel him breathe, though, could feel his accelerated pulse as they matched the music’s beat. The guy’s arm slid lower, just beneath his belt, and warmth spread through Rin’s overheated body.

Rin’s mouth hovered by his ear, unsure what he was going to say, but enjoying prolonging the moment when the guy shivered. He resisted kissing him just yet, though his lips were so close, so easy to press them to the shell of his ear. Instead, he said, “You didn’t seem like the kind of guy to move like this.” He softly chuckled. “Got any more surprises?”

Rin’s shirt had definitely been tucked in, but he felt fingers brush the bare skin at the small of his back.

 

* * *

 

Haruka only nodded; words didn’t mean anything in a place like this.

The warmth of the stranger’s back tantalized, singeing Haruka’s fingertips. He drew his touch back, taking the moment to really feel the firm muscles before losing it entirely. It was taking Haruka all he had to quell the deeper, primal intensities that surged through his veins.

 _Take it easy_ , he thought, eyes drifting down and back up the stranger’s body as the song changed. Haruka bit his lip, wondering if he was doing the right thing as he closed the gap between them, his body quickly adapting to the tempo of the music, his hips rocking dangerously as he turned his back to the guy’s chest.

Above the deafening music, Haruka heard what sounded like a small, satisfied laugh as the guy’s hands took his waist. There was fire in his touch, and it threatened to melt Haruka as he moved, following the lead of the other dancers, his headache long forgotten. He was actually grateful for how tight his jeans felt as he backed into the guy’s front, building into a slow grind that sent a small flood of heat over him.

 _This is fine_ , repeated over and over in his head, in sync with the beat, the stranger’s breath warm on the back of his neck.

Haruka knew from how lax this hold the guy had him in that he had full control. If he wanted to leave, he could. All he had to do was pull away, go back to his water, and that would be that.

He guided one of the guy’s hands lower, letting it rest on his thigh, having absolutely no intention of stopping anytime soon. Haruka turned his head to the side, catching the stranger’s gaze and seeing that their expressions matched. Half-lidded, pupils blown with desire… Haruka had ignored the sudden stiffness he was feeling behind him as well as in his own pants. As if his jeans weren’t tight enough.

. . .

Haruka turned suddenly, facing the stranger as he put an arm over his shoulder, the other hand flattening itself on his hard chest, focusing his hips directly where the most attention was needed. He watched the array of expressions go over the stranger’s face, and when he hooked an arm around Haruka’s waist and brought him closer, Haruka welcomed it and, miraculously, kept tempo.

 _Kiss me already_ , he thought in slight annoyance. This guy’d had the guts to start this whole thing, so why not go all the way with it? Haruka shouldn’t have to do everything.

 

* * *

 

Rin wanted to kiss him so bad.

The guy was grinding against him, unashamed by the swell in his jeans. Rin was too worked up to care; he felt the burning of his cheeks, the sweat dripping down his temples and his neck. The guy’s arm was around his shoulders, pulling him closer like an invitation. Rin held tight around his hips, mostly to hide how badly he was trembling.

It was like the music pounded louder, matching the pounding blood in his ears. Their chests were flush, so close he could feel the flutter of the guy’s heartbeat, just as wild and furious as his own. Rin slid one arm up around his back, hand splayed over the tight, firm muscle. They matched each other’s rhythm like they were the sound waves themselves, an extension of the music’s vibration that swelled up from the floor and through their joined bodies.

Rin grasped the guy’s slim hips again and felt the protruding hipbones; his thumbs rested on the _V_ that dipped down into his jeans. Rin loved the feel of his silk shirt under his fingertips, and how he could feel every groove of the guy’s muscles beneath. At first glance, he’d seemed slim and lanky, but even without seeing his torso—Rin flushed from the mere thought of it—he could feel how toned it was.

Rin smirked, swaying his hips as he crouched low, face in line with the guy’s stomach like he could see through the thin fabric. He thought he heard the guy gasp, if it were possible to hear anything at all over the pounding bass, and Rin paused before sliding his hands back up his sides as he rose again. The guy’s blue eyes held a stubborn determination, a hint that he wouldn’t be outdone, and didn’t break eye contact as his hand slid around to the back of Rin’s neck.

 _Screw it_ , Rin thought, panting hot on the guy’s mouth, breathing his air, tasting the sweet scent of his breath. _I’m gonna kiss him. I’m gonna do it now_.

But then the guy broke away, still holding to Rin’s neck as he backed up, swinging his hips from too far away. But it gave Rin a chance to check him out again, like that had been a calculated move, like the guy was testing him. Or teasing him. Showing off the way he moved, jutting one hip toward Rin, then quickly spinning around before they crashed together again.

Rin looped one arm around his shoulders, pressing his mouth to the guy’s ear. “This is crazy,” he said, “but I can’t resist kissing you.” The guy remained silent, but his arm tightened around Rin’s waist. “If you don’t want me like I want you, you have one a chance to leave right now.”

The guy’s grip loosened around his waist, and Rin’s entire chest was on fire. But rather than walk away he glared through his fringe, the multicolored lights flashing in his eyes. “What are you waiting for?” he shouted over the music. “I’m not leaving.”

A shiver ripped up Rin’s spine, leaving him lightheaded. His eyes fluttered closed and he gripped harder to the guy’s shoulders, leaned his forehead to the guy’s forehead, struggling to take in a breath. It felt like the dance floor was closing in on them, and that they were the only ones there. The music still pounded in his head, it pounded under his feet, but he could hardly hear it, hardly feel it.

“Hey!” The guy’s words were hot on his mouth. “Are you okay?”

Rin felt the slow, heavy tilt of his head, an unconscious move, like his body understood what his brain couldn’t comprehend. He panted open-mouthed as the tip of his nose traced the crease of the guy’s nose, judging the angle of the kiss, and he didn’t even realize that the guy, too, had moved in until his lips pressing against his own.

* * *

 

Haruka didn’t really feel like he’d had to do all the work anymore, but this guy was definitely the “stop and think” type. A little push in the right direction was what they needed.

Some pushes in other directions would be greatly appreciated as well.

Haruka took it upon himself to let this guy know just know open he was, which was... odd. The club made him different. Where Haruka knew himself well, and knew that this sort of behavior existed out of the norm for him (he frowned upon public affection), this was...

This was new. And invigorating. He felt powerful, dominant.

He needed this guy to feel exactly like this. To clash against him, to want Haruka as badly as Haruka wanted him, which was a startling amount, to say the least. Being held the way he was, he clutched at the stranger’s waist, his fingers crumpling the fabric of his shirt, leaning more and more into a kiss that grew more desperate by the second. He was hot, he was dizzy, he was flooding over, drowning in something he couldn’t explain. Haruka wasn’t sure if there were even words _to_ explain what he was feeling, and why would he want to try and explain it with words when he could just feel it, experience it, like this?

Why try with words when all it took was a small moan against his lips?

. . .

Haruka stopped; he stopped everything, very abruptly. He pulled away from the kiss that had been slowly enveloping him in heat and lust, but his hands stayed gripped on the stranger’s waist. He was out of breath, breaths trembling as he started scanning the club. People. Dozens, maybe a hundred or so. No one paid them any mind, but—

“Hey.”

The guy softly took his chin, and Haruka’s vision went from the other club-goers back to the stranger. He appeared strangely concerned, frowning gently, his eyes slowly searching Haruka’s.

“You all right?”

. . .

Haruka kissed him again, this one much more slow than their previously frantic pace. He was fine. More than fine. He could feel the tension in the stranger’s shoulders, but it melted away the longer they kissed. Haruka felt the hold on him tighten, comfortable and not crushing.

It took Haruka one breath when they broke apart to murmur, “Your place or mine?”

 

He had a nice car. Maybe being pressed against it in a charged kiss just before having the passenger door opened for him had played a large part in Haruka’s opinion of the vehicle, but nevertheless.

He was going at least ten over the speed limit, now.

There was a tenseness in the air, a mixture of nerves and excitement. Attraction.

Pure lust.

Haruka couldn’t believe what they were doing, what _he_ was doing. Lights and sounds seemed dull as they blurred by in the city night, and Haruka’s eyes were fixed nowhere but on his driver.

 _Say something_ , he told himself, but Haruka decided words weren’t good enough, and he let his hand rest on the man’s thigh. The reaction he’d received was exactly what he’d anticipated. The man glanced down, taking a quick look to Haruka before bringing his eyes back to the road, a cocky smile on his face.

“Excited?”

Haruka nodded, his hand slipping farther inward, higher, his fingertips pressing into his thigh.  He shifted, facing his driver to more easily slide a hand over his crotch. A quick sigh of shock left the man, the distance between his legs slowly widening in response to Haruka’s advances.

“About as much as you are,” Haruka murmured, and the engine revved, the car going a little faster.

The man laughed nervously, letting out an excitedly shaky “Damn” as Haruka continued fondling.

This was insanity.

Haruka’s mind was shot. Touching him made him need to be touched, right this second. The stranger must’ve had the same idea, because they were slowing down before Haruka could even finish saying “Pull over.”

They’d turned onto a small dirt road. Cars zipped by in the distance, but it looked like this sort of place was only used for construction or detours. No one would bother them here.

Their seat belts clicked almost in unison as they were unfastened, and the men met each other with an eagerness that borderlined magnetism.

“Let me—”

The stranger’s voice was so low it was like a growl against Haruka’s lips, who shivered as he got the idea of what they were doing: moving to the backseat. For a difficult moment where they didn’t want to be apart even though they really should have been, the two men squeezed into the rear of the car, Haruka flat on his back with him overhead, staring each other down, catching their breath, adjusting and getting as comfortable as they were going to get back there.

Haruka put his hand behind the stranger’s head and pulled him down into a kiss, and they seamlessly picked up right where they’d left off in the club. Their hips moved against each other, rocking to the point where Haruka heard a slight creak, the vehicle itself swaying back and forth. The tightness in his jeans returned, and Haruka had to be mindful of how he moved.

There was hardly time to breathe. They lost track of time, kissing each other’s mouth and cheeks and jaw, touching wherever they could, constricted by the narrow space of the backseat. It was somewhere around the stranger unbuttoning Haruka’s jeans that something clicked in his mind.

“Wait.”

He spoke clearly, and everything came to a halt. Haruka looked to the stranger, who’d not only stopped but retracted his hands altogether, though he did stay close—more so, perhaps, due to lack of anywhere else to go.

“You okay, man?”

“...I didn’t get your name.”

Haruka was met with laughter, not mocking or rude, but more like amused, which he didn’t find very amusing himself. The stranger grinned, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back in, as if he was going to kiss him again.

“You’re asking that kinda thing now, babe? I figured it didn’t matter much, considering.”

He went for Haruka’s lips only to be stopped by his finger, and his eyes widened considerably.

“Wha—?”

“If we’re doing this, I’d like to be able to ask for what I want properly.”

. . .

“M—Matsuoka Rin.”

Haruka couldn’t help but smile in quiet victory; what a shift. This guy had been so suave and smooth, drop-dead gorgeous, Mr. Mysterious... and in one sentence, Haruka had reduced him to a puddle. Flushed cheeks, averted gazes, the whole package.

He dragged his finger away from his lips and gently took his shoulders.

“Okay... Rin.”

 

* * *

 

This guy was maddening.

Rin looked down at him between kisses, his mouth open in a silent pant and his cheeks tinged pink. The guy’s hands were all over him—his shoulders, his back, his ass—that Rin couldn’t keep up. The backseat was tight, and so were the guy’s jeans, and there wasn’t enough space for him to peel them off.

He hadn’t really planned this out.

“What about you?” Rin asked, sliding a hand up his untucked shirt. The silk was smooth on the back of his hand, gliding across his skin. “You’re not gonna leave me in the dark about what to call _you_.”

The guy arched up, his tongue tracing a line up Rin’s neck. “Maybe I will, _Rin_.”

Electricity pulsed in his neck, and he unwillingly shuddered. He’d tried to contain it, but the guy felt it, judging by the quirk of his lips when Rin looked down at him again. His eyes fell to his black shirt, and his hands played at the buttons. He felt the guy breathe under his palm, felt the slick sweat on his chest as he popped open a button. He trailed a finger down his chest; his body was hard, his muscles defined. It was better than he’d imagined. Then another button, and he folded back the shirt, revealing his sculpted pecs and one nipple, which he arched down to flick with his tongue.

Now it was the guy’s turn to tremble in response, his hips jerking upward, his erection prodding Rin’s hip...

There was a vibration in his pocket, and he grunted. Then another, which meant he was receiving a call, and it wasn’t just a text message he could ignore.

“Shit,” he mumbled, sitting up best he could. “I’m sorry.” He bumped the roof of the car getting up, then rubbed the back of his head as he fished his phone from his pocket. He hated watching the guy sit up, curious, smoothing down the mess Rin had made of his hair.

“ _Hello?_ ” he grunted, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“Rin!” Makoto’s voice was shrill, frantic, and Rin winced as he held the phone away from his ear. “Is Haru with you?!”

Rin raised an eyebrow, staring across the backseat at a seemingly indifferent, unperturbed face. “Yeah... what’s up?”

Makoto let out an audible sigh of relief. “He’s not picking up his phone! I wanted to make sure he got there okay, since he was walking by himself and didn’t know where the place was...”

Rin covered the mouthpiece. “Has Makoto been calling you?”

Haruka frowned, digging his phone from his pocket with some difficulty. Rin slumped against the car door, waiting for Haru to extract his phone. “These pants are too tight,” he mumbled, finally yanking out the phone, and then his eyes widened. _Six missed calls_. “Oops.”

“He’s _fine_ ,” Rin said into the phone. “We’re heading back to my place now,” he added with a tone of finality, directing his knitted brow toward Haruka, who only mouthed the word _Sorry_. He certainly didn't _look_ sorry...

Rin ended the call with a sigh. It was quiet then, without the creak of the car and their mingled panting. Rin scooted back across the seat, positioning himself between Haruka’s open legs, their phones discarded on the floor of the backseat. He rested his head on Haruka’s exposed shoulder, running a hand up and down his thigh. Haruka’s fly was still open, as were the top few buttons of his shirt; Rin’s eyes fixed on the exposed strip of his chest and the unfastened belt, his voice buzzing quietly against Haruka’s skin.

“These pants look _really_ good on you,” Rin said.

“You bought them for me.”

He grinned. “I know.”

Haruka took his hand, lacing their fingers together before kissing his knuckles. He kissed them one at a time, slowly, and then the spaces between his fingers. “Your place?” he asked, then kissed the back of Rin’s hand.

“If you want. Besides”—he rested a hand on Haruka’s stomach—“this mysterious stranger you picked up at the club wants to know what you can do.”

“You’re not mysterious.”

“Mmm.” Rin kissed Haruka’s neck. “You know, I still don’t know your name.”

Haruka’s mouth brushed his ear, and his lips nipped the lobe; Rin’s breath caught, his hand frozen on Haruka’s chest, seized by the shutter that assaulted every one of his nerves. “Nanase,” he breathed, sliding one hand down to Rin’s backside. “Nanase Haruka.”

“You fight dirty, Nanase.” Rin pecked his cheek and sat up. “My bed’s a lot more comfortable than this car.”

Haruka looked down at the seat between his open thighs, like he forgot where they were. Their legs were tangled in the limited space; his back was pressed against the door handle, and he winced as he sat up. Rin tried to give him space, but scooted over too far and slid to the floor. Haruka coughed into the crook of his elbow to suppress a laugh.

“‘Mysterious stranger,’” Haruka said, holding a hand out for Rin to pull himself up.

“Hey, if you’re gonna start on that—”

“ _You're_ the one that started on it,” Haruka interrupted. He gently nudged Rin aside to crawl back into the front, swatting Rin’s hand away from his backside. “You wouldn’t let me enjoy my drink.”

“You looked bored!”

“Clubs are _your_ thing...”

Haruka plunked into the passenger’s seat and looked away, crossing his arms as Rin struggled back into the driver’s seat. He braced himself for what he knew was probably coming, and was correct; Rin’s lips lightly brushed his cheek.

“Did you hate it?”

* * *

 

No. Haruka hadn’t hated it. He certainly still had his dispositions on public display, but all in all, he’d found the experience, their impromptu game, to be rather...

. . .

“You didn't have to pretend to be some weirdo,” Haruka stated, and to that, Rin scoffed, buckling his seatbelt and turning the ignition.

“Oh, come on, you're calling _me_ a weirdo? If I’m the weirdo, wouldn’t that make _you_ a weirdo, too? ’Cause you went with the weirdo, got in his car, let ’im—”

“So you admit you’re a weirdo.”

“ _Haru_ —”

Haruka’s voice went soft. “I had fun, Rin...”

“…”

Haruka turned to Rin, seeing that he had a rather mixed expression on his face. He looked annoyed, but at the same time, his skin was flushed, only distinguishable by passing cars’ headlights.

“...Rin?”

“Good.” He smiled. “I’m glad.”

Haruka smiled softly, his attention focusing toward the road as Rin drove. It wouldn’t be long until they were at Rin’s house. A change of clothes was absolutely in order. On top of sweating, he legitimately felt that these jeans were going to cut him at the waist, right in half.

But... he _did_ have fun. Their game had been very dumb, but it’d been sort of... exhilarating. Rin had looked _good_ , but then again, Rin always looked good. Dancing with him, flirting with him, kissing him deeply in the back of the car... they were things of youth, but they were still young, even with high school being over.

. . .

Haruka unfastened his seatbelt to reach into the backseat, groping around in the dark for his cell phone. He found Rin’s first, of course; when he finally found his own under the seat, he sat up and tapped out the passcode. He ignored the rightfully questioned “What’s up?” by his side as he opened up Makoto’s texts.

“Pull over,” Haruka said, thumbs tapping away at the screen as Rin eased over, the car rumbling over the unpaved shoulder before slowing to a stop.

“You okay?”

Haruka shook his head, hitting send and carefully placing the phone on the dashboard before turning to Rin, expression very serious.

“I told Makoto I’d text him when we got back home, but traffic’s bad. We’ll be late.”

. . .

Rin raised a brow at the empty highway, then smirked as he, too, unbuckled his seatbelt.

“That’s responsible of you,” he started with a laugh, but Haruka cut him off with a kiss, awkwardly shifting over the armrest and pulling Rin back into the backseat. They were fervent, but free. They were kissing again; he was leaning against the door again, this time exposed to anyone who may have passed on the desolate highway. “Hey, beautiful.” Rin panted between kisses, running his fingers through Haruka’s hair. “What’d you say your name was again?”

Haruka didn’t miss a beat. “Matsuoka Haruka.”

. . .

He almost laughed. Almost. Rin looked completely struck, eyes wide and cheeks flooded with color.

Haruka kissed his cheek. “Don’t cry on me.”

“I'm not gonna cry on you, I’m not gonna cry at all!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ([Here](http://letsswimtogethernanase.tumblr.com/post/131534957538) on tumblr.)


End file.
